Sausage Party (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2016 Columbia film, "Sausage Party". Cast: *Frank - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Brenda - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Carl - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Firewater - Paddington Bear *Kareem Abdul Lavash - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Irish Potato - E.B. (Hop) *Sammy Bagel Jr. - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Twinks - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Teresa del Taco - Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse) *Barry - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Troy - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Baby Carrots - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) and Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Camille Toh - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Douche - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Honey Mustard - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Grits - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Peanut Butter - Yogi Bear *El Guaco - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Druggie - Cool McCool *Darren - H.H. Junketbury (The Talking Parcel) *Pizza - Wizbit *Beer Can - Flop (Bing) *Sandwich - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pop Tart - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Tickilish Licorice - Oh (Home) *Cookies - Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Toilet Paper - Pingu *Krinkler's Chips - Ozzie (Fun Song Factory) *Ketchup - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Gum - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Queso - Buster Moon (Sing) *Curry Paste - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Chunk Munchers Cereal - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Lettuce - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *Used Condom - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Drug Dealer - Mr. Harrison (Creepy Crawlies) *Italian Tomato - Gogol (Sheeep) *Tequila - Scar (The Lion King) *Licorice Rope - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Lollipop - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Gumball - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Sergeant Pepper - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Refried Beans - Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Alex - ??? *Female Shopper #1 - Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Female Shopper #2 - ??? *Male Shopper #1 - ??? *Male Shopper #2 - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Sauerkraut - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Fat Guy - Kristoff (Frozen) *Light Bulb - Bambi *Meat Loaf - Bolt *Barvarian Sausage - Dumbo *Relish - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Grape #1 - Shaun The Sheep *Grape #2 - Beetle (Kubo and the Two Strings) and Duck (Dog and Duck) *Grape #3 - Alfred (Johnson and Friends), Brum and Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) *Sliced Bread - Robin Hood *Chedd White and Blue - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Bag Flour - Tiny (Little Robots) *Frozen Fruitz - The Banana Splits Characters *Bacon #4 - Animal Kwackers Characters *Coconut Milk - Getup (The Animal Shelf) *Plum #1 - ??? *Plum #2 - Nurse Kitty (Hilltop Hospital) and Rocky (Rocky and the Dodos) *Noodle Soup - Ubercorn (Go Jetters) *Noodle Soup - ??? *Beer Keg - A.B. Sitter (Fantastic Max) *Fit Man - Gru (Despicable Me) *Sally Bun - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Gefilte Fish - Bleep (Bleep and Booster) *Sgt. Fizz Diet Cola - Peter Pan *Old Pork Sausage - Spotty (SuperTed) *Watermelon - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Ice Cream - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Geronimints - Johnson (Johnson and Friends) *Lemons - Winnie the Pooh Characters *Choco Milk - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Eggs - ??? *Eggs - ??? *Pislitz Chips - ??? *Marshmallow - ??? and ??? *Guacamole - ??? *Popped Cherry Mixer - ??? *Cherry Cocktail Mixer - ??? *Catcall Sausage - ??? *Bag of Dog Food - ??? *Loretta Bun - ??? *Juice Box - Bill (Numbertime) *Banana - ??? and ??? *Pickle - ??? *Roberta Bun - Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Baba Ganoush - Lewis T. Duck (Charlie Chalk) *Lettuce who is open in half - ??? *Berry Good Candies - ??? *Biscuits - ??? *Biscuits - ??? and ??? *Apple - Arthur (Willo the Wisp) *Pop Bottle - ??? *Zap Cola - ??? *Jelly - ??? *Corn Nuts - ??? *Molasses - ??? *Fancy Dogs - ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Singing Corn - ??? *Caramel Corn - ??? *Peanut - ??? *Soda - ???, ???, ???, ??? *Soda Bottle - ??? *Country Cider - ??? *Dips and Chips - ??? *Fankfurter - ??? *Glamour Buns - ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Shredded Wheat - ??? *Indian Chutney - ??? *Chunk Munchers Cereal - ??? *Mariachi Salsa - Rango *Jamaican Rum - El Nombre *Tampon - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Coffee - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Beet - ??? *Mexican Flour - ??? *Wetermelon - ??? *Blueberry ??? *Frank's package Sausages - ??? *The Sausage package who was taken by Darren - ??? *The Jack Rabbiting Sausage - ??? Trailer/Transcript: *Sausage Party (Disney and Sega Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Category:Disney and Sega Category:Classic Animations Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoofs